The 13 Days of Rucas
by James Stryker
Summary: Thirteen prompts that document Riley and Lucas' relationship in high school, college, their married life and their family life.
1. Anniversary

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new Rucas story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Since there's two episodes left in season three, I figured to give you all something special for your Rucas fix and I've been inspired to write this story and this is a collection of one-shots about our favorite OTP and it will contain some super Rucas cuteness. Thirteen prompts about Rucas in thirteen days. These prompts will document Riley and Lucas' relationship in high school, college, their married life and their family life. The story is rated T for some language and some sexual humor. I might up it to an M-rating depending on if I add some extra prompts in the story. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. If I did, then I would be a freakin' millionaire and I would keep** _ **GMW**_ **on the air. Here it is, the first chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Day 1**

 **Anniversary**

 _ **Lucas and Riley are celebrating their three-year anniversary.**_

Seventeen-year-old Riley Matthews was excited about tonight. Tonight was a big night for her and her handsome boyfriend Lucas. It was their three-year anniversary and she has something special planned for him. She was at the apartment fixing a big dinner for her and Lucas. She was in the kitchen fixing two butter-basted rib eye steaks, caviar and crème fraiche tartlets and for dessert molten chocolate cake. After she finished getting everything ready for Lucas, the cheerful brunette entered her room to change into her outfit. She pulled out a red floral flutterby dress by Free People, her denim jacket and a pair of studded ankle boots that she had laying by the side of her bed. Riley had her hair down and straightened and put on lipstick and very little lip gloss and sprayed some lavender-scented perfume. As she got dressed, the doorbell rang and she ran out of her room to answer the door.

"Coming!" Riley announced as she walked towards the door to answer it. The pretty brunette opened the door, only to see Lucas looking dapper in his black blazer jacket, dark blue button-down shirt, a black jeans and his black shoes, not to mention that he just shave so Riley wouldn't deal with his stubble tickling her face. Lucas was holding a bouquet of daisies in one hand and a box of Russell Stover chocolates in the other hand.

"Hi, Riles." Lucas said while examining Riley in her outfit before entering the apartment. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look handsome as always." Riley smiled as Lucas enters the apartment, handing her the daisies and box of chocolates. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah. I also have a gift for you but I want to wait until I give it to you before we eat." Lucas said as he began to admire the smell of food that Riley has cooked up. "Boy, that sure does smell good. I see that you fixed something delicious and for us to enjoy."

"Yeah. Originally, I was going to have mom cook dinner for us or I could've just ordered us a pizza or Chinese food but this is our special night and I want everything to be perfect for us." Riley said.

Lucas smiled at Riley as he held her hand, walking over to the table with her and pulled the chair out for her before sitting down. Riley opened up a bottle of Welch's sparkling white grape juice and poured some in Lucas' glass and in her glass before raising it up to make a toast.

"A toast to the most wonderful and handsome guy that I've been with for three-years." Riley said, tapping her glass against Lucas', taking a sip before setting the food on the table. "You're really going to like this one."

"I can't wait. So, what did you cook up for us?" Lucas asked.

"Well, here's the appetizer. Caviar and crème fraiche tartlets." Riley said sitting the plate down on the table. "For the main course, butter-basted rib eye steaks with a baked potato and steamed vegetables."

Lucas' eyes widened from the sight of the amazing meal that Riley made as she sits his plate down in front of him.

"And for dessert, I figure that we should both share a molten chocolate cake with French Vanilla ice cream on top." Riley said.

"Holy cow. Riley, I'm very impressed." Lucas smiled at his pretty girlfriend.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that I take after my mother and inherited her cooking skills. I'll have to use them when we both get married." Riley said. "Now, before we eat, we should exchange gifts first. Let me run into my room to go get it while you wait here. I can't wait to see what you've got for me."

Lucas blew Riley a kiss as she left to go get her gift for Lucas from out of her room. Lucas sighed and pulled out a rectangular box from out of his left jacket pocket.

"I hope that Riley would like this." Lucas thought to himself as Riley came back with Lucas' gift. Lucas puts the box back in his pocket as Riley sat back down on the chair.

"Now, I know that we've agreed no gifts but I want us to give each other gifts. This is one that I made for us." Riley said, handing Lucas his wrapped gift. "Go ahead and open it."

Lucas ripped the wrapping paper from off of his gift, only to reveal a picture of him and Riley with Riley on his back in a 4x6 Because of You personalized frame that reads, "Riley & Lucas. Love is patient, love is kind, love is forever yours & mine."

"So, what did you think of it?" Riley asked.

"I love it. I think it's pretty sweet, Riley." Lucas said as Riley smiled at him.

"So, what did you get me? What did you get me?" Riley giggled cutely as she watched Lucas pull out the rectangular box from out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Riley looked up at Lucas and gave him a curious look, wanting to know what was in the box. "Go ahead. Open it."

Riley removed the small red ribbon from off of the box and opened it, letting out a small gasp as her eyes began to water with tears. It was a bracelet with different charms on it.

"Lucas…." Riley said, pulling the bracelet out and covered her mouth.

"I had this made personally for you. The charms on the bracelet represent the moments in our lives." Lucas said as Riley took one of the charms in her hand. The first charm represents the Statue of Liberty. "This charm represents when I first came to New York."

Lucas then moved on to the second charm, that represents the subway.

"This charm represents when we first met." Lucas said.

"I fell on your lap." Riley said.

"That's right." Lucas smiled.

"What's this one?" Riley asked pointing at the third charm that represents a tiara. "Awww, it's a tiara. Because I'm your princess."

"And the fourth charm is Texas. That represents the time that you encouraged me to ride Tombstone the bull. This little jellybean represents me choosing you and we became boyfriend and girlfriend." Lucas said as Riley looked at the last charm on her bracelet.

"And "F" represents forever. Like our love for each other." Riley said as she watched Lucas slide the bracelet on her wrist.

"So, what do you think?" Lucas asked.

"I love it. And I love you." Riley said as she looked into the handsome Texan's emerald eyes.

"And I love you too, princess." Lucas said, leaning in to capture Riley's lips with his. The kiss lasted for about five seconds until Riley rested her forehead on top of his.

"Happy anniversary." Riley said.

"Happy anniversary, Riley." Lucas said, giving Riley another kiss.

 **And that was Day 1 of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. So, what did you all think of it? This idea popped up while I was at work and I had to share it with my friend. By the way, this story will have mentions of some of the original characters that I created for** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and some of the prompts takes place after** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Next time on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **, Day 2 will involve Riley, Lucas and four-year-old Juliet looking at a new house for them to live in. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Now, I know that this story will have like 13 Rucas one-shots, if I decide to make more, feel free to share some of your Rucas prompts with me. Don't worry, it's not like** _ **Rucas: Tales of Love**_ **, which I have to continue to update because it's been a while. I'm depending whether or not I should up the rating to an M-rating for** _ **13 Days of Rucas**_ **because there's a prompt involving Riley's first time with Lucas. What do you guys think? Should I stick with a T-rating or go with an M-rating? I'll see you guys next time for Day 2. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. A House Is Not a Home

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Before you start reading the new chapter, let me just say thank you for reviewing this story, following it for updates and adding it to your favorites. It means a lot to me. Also, it's update time and it's Day Two of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. BTW, Day Two takes place after the events of my Rucas story** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and it takes place before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, so we get to see Juliet when she was four-years-old and her five-month-old puppy Rover. You're going to enjoy reading this chapter. So sit back, relax and enjoy reading Day Two of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Day Two**

 **A House Is Not a Home**

 **Riley and Lucas take a look at the new house.**

Riley and Lucas were excited about looking into new houses to live in. Since their daughter Juliet is now four-years-old and they now own a German Shepherd puppy, also they've been working in high-paying jobs, the two thought it was about time to invest in moving into a house. A couple of weeks ago, Riley spoke to a real estate agent from Olympian Real Estate and the real estate agent offered to show her and Lucas a four-bedroom house in a little suburban neighborhood called Sweetwater Glen.

"So, where's the house at?" Juliet asked while holding her puppy Rover.

"Well, the real estate agent said that Kemah Drive. So, that's where it's at." Lucas said.

"Are you excited about looking at the new house with us, Jules?" Riley asked.

"Why are we looking at the house? Is there something wrong with the house we live in?" Juliet asked, giving her parents a curious look.

"Honey, since I've been working at the veterinary hospital and your mommy works at a law firm, we've decided to put our money together to buy this house. When we first moved to Texas when you were one, we've started out living in a little apartment like we did back in New York. It's much better to live in the house. I don't want to deal with one of the tenants. I think the Russians next door from us are planning something." Lucas said as Riley rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Frank Stallone. Like I said, Mr. Petrova is a nice man. Besides, I don't want my daughter to be exposed to some of the bad things that are happening like that one tenant who was dealing….uh, nevermind." Riley said as she finally arrived at the destination. Riley parked her car in front of the garage, with Lucas noticing a man with black hair, brown eyes and in a suit with a dark blue tie standing in front of the house. The man in the suit approached Riley's car, waving at them.

"Mommy, who's that?" Juliet asked.

"That's the real estate agent. He's going to talk to us about the house and show us around. I think you'll might like it." Riley said, turning off the ignition and taking her key out before stepping out of the car.

"Riley, I'm so glad that you came." The real estate agent greeted her.

"Well, I wanted to get a look at the house with my family before buying it, Mr. Dunphy." Riley said.

"Please, call me Phil." Phil said as Lucas helped Juliet out of the car. "And I see that you brought your family with you."

"Yeah. Lucas, this is Phil Dunphy. The real estate agent I've told you about. Phil, this is my husband, Dr. Lucas Friar." Riley said.

"Dr. Friar, nice to meet you." Phil said as he shook Lucas' hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Phil." Lucas said.

"Wow, you got a strong grip." Phil said.

"My husband's a veterinarian." Riley smiled.

"And who's this adorable little cherub?" Phil said, noticing Juliet standing in between Lucas and Riley.

"This is our little pride and joy, Juliet and her little puppy Rover." Lucas said.

"Hi, I'm Juliet. And I'm four-years-old." Juliet introduced herself.

"Hi, Juliet. You have some pretty awesome parents who are willing to move into this house." Phil said.

"You hear that? He said we're awesome parents." Riley smiled at Lucas.

"So, are you ready for the tour?" Phil asked.

"Aye, aye captain!" Riley cheered.

"Yay! Spongebob!" Juliet smiled as Rover barked.

"It's her favorite show." Lucas said.

As they entered the house, Phil began to give Riley and Lucas a tour of the house. First up, he showed them the kitchen. A spacious kitchen with a stove built in and a washer as well with a dining room from across the room.

"Oh, my gosh. Look at this! This house is huge. It's better than our apartment. Lucas, look at the dining room. We can invite your family and my family over for Christmas dinner, Thanksgiving dinner. And look at the backyard! And a pool! We have a pool! So we can teach Juliet how to swim." Riley said.

"Also, Fourth of July barbecues, Memorial Day barbecues. I can also cook out on the grill during Christmas if we want to have ribs." Lucas said as Riley gave him a look.

"You know we're not going to eat any ribs on Christmas." Riley said.

"Well, I'll just cook the turkey out on the grill. Or we can try something new for Christmas dinner." Lucas said as Juliet tugged on his denim jacket.

"Daddy, can me and Rover play outside? Please?" Juliet asked.

"Awww, princess. Now, you know that mommy and I have to be outside with you. We don't want you out there by yourself. How about after Mr. Dunphy gives us the tour, then we could go outside. Okay?" Lucas asked.

"Promise?" Juliet asked.

"I promise." Lucas said, giving Juliet a little Eskimo kiss before they enter the living room with Riley and Phil.

"And right here is the living room area. Where you and your family could watch your favorite movies together. What is it that you guys like to watch?" Phil asked.

" _Frozen_!" Juliet smiled.

"It's her favorite movie to watch. All. The. Time." Lucas said, remembering the time Juliet first watched the movie and started singing the song _Let It Go_ over and over again.

"It's mostly because of the song _Let It Go_. My favorite is _Do You Want to Build a Snowman_." Riley said.

"Oh, God! Riley. Please, don't sing that song. It's bad enough that I have Let It Go stuck in my head for days, well months." Lucas said.

"Well, you can have family movie night and family game night in the room. Plus, if you two are feeling romantic, you can both cuddle up by the fireplace." Phil said as Riley and Lucas looked at each other and smiled. Next up, is the bedroom area. Riley and Lucas looked at the four bedrooms, getting an idea on what they could use the two rooms for. Riley could use one as her office for when she's working and the other a playroom for Juliet. Rover ran into the bathroom across the hall and tried to jump into the toilet until Juliet stopped him from trying to be a mischievous puppy while Lucas, Riley and Phil look at the master bedroom.

"And here's the master bedroom for the cute married couple. How long have you two been married for?" Phil asked.

"We've been married for four years." Riley said.

"I've proposed to her back in high school while she was pregnant with Juliet. And we got married while we were in college." Lucas said.

"You two have a good thing going on. My oldest daughter Haley, she's married to a nice guy and they have a daughter named Cathy. My youngest daughter Alex is married to a journalist. Although, I'm a little overprotective over her." Phil said.

"Just like my dad when he tries to chase my husband around." Riley said.

"Well, Riles. The bedroom looks great and we have our own bathroom. Although, we need to add something to the bedroom." Lucas said.

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"A secret sex dungeon." Lucas smirked.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed, slapping Lucas' arm as Phil gave them a look. "We are not going to build a sex dungeon in our home. We're not like those people who have a kinky sex life."

"Yeah, you're right. That's more like Josh and Maya's thing." Lucas teased.

"Really? Do you have to take shots at my best friend? And yeah, that's sort of true because her and Josh talk about building a sex dungeon in their home." Riley said as Lucas' eyes widened in shock.

"You're joking!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Nope. I'm serious. Just because they talk about doing that doesn't mean that we're going to do that because I'm not the type of girl who's into that kinky…." Riley said.

"Mommy, what's a sex dungeon?" Juliet asked, entering the room with Rover.

"Oh, crap!" Riley gasped, not knowing that her own daughter was standing right behind her. "Jules, I'm so sorry that you had to hear that. You're not supposed to say stuff like that. Don't worry, Phil. Lucas and I are not those kind of people."

Phil could only nod in response.

"Well, I'm thinking of building in a bar in the basement and making an entertainment center with an exercise room, a bathroom and a laundry room. We've talked about building a bar in the basement. Riley thought it was a crazy idea until I joked around with her about building a…." Lucas stopped talking and looked at both Riley and Juliet. "Eh, nevermind."

"So, what do you two think of the house? Do you like it?" Phil asked.

"I love it. Lucas?" Riley asked.

"I love it too. What about you, Jules?" Lucas asked.

"Love it!" Juliet cheered as Rover barks.

"I think we'll take it." Riley smiled.

"Hot dog! I'll be right back and I'll give you some paperwork for you to fill out." Phil said as he left the room. Riley turned to Lucas, giving him that adorable smile as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wraps his arms around her waist before giving her a kiss.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Friar." Lucas said.

"Welcome home, Dr. Friar." Riley said as she leaned in to give him a kiss as Juliet made a face and Rover covering his eyes with his paw.

"Ewwww!" Juliet whined as Riley and Lucas broke the kiss.

"What? That's how mommy and daddy show their affection for each other." Lucas chuckled.

A few days later, Riley and Lucas moved out of their apartment and moved into their new house where their daughter will grow up in.

 **And Day Two is complete. Only eleven days left. I hope that you enjoyed the cute little chapter. And for some of you who are fans of** _ **Modern Family**_ **, I hope that you got that reference. Yeah, me and my girlfriend watch the show and a friend of mine just started watching the show since he hasn't seen it. Next time, Day Three, which will involve Rucas' wedding day and Riley having wedding day jitters. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Now, as for the rating for the story, I will be upping this to an M-rating since there will be a chapter about Riley and Lucas' first time. If anybody have any ideas for Riley and Lucas' first time, let me know and feel free to share. But until the time being, the story is rated T for now. I'll see you guys next time for Day Three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	3. Wedding Day Jitters

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another cute Rucas chapter for** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed reading Day Two. And now, it's time for Day Three, which deals with Riley and Lucas' wedding day and Riley's nerves are getting to her and Topanga, Maya, Katy and Smackle are there to help her out. In this chapter, Riley is 24 and Lucas is 25 and they've graduated from college and they're both living together in an apartment in Greenwich Village. A lot of you Rucas fans are going to love this chapter. So here it is, Day Three of The 13 Days of Rucas. Enjoy.**

 **Day Three**

 **Wedding Day Jitters**

 **Riley becomes nervous on her wedding day.**

It was a warm Saturday afternoon in New York and today was a big day for Riley and Lucas. It was the day that the two of them are getting married. Ever since they've graduated from NYU, Lucas made a promise to Riley that he would propose to her after they graduated. And when he proposed to her on the beach while they were building a sandcastle together. They were going to be happy for the rest of their lives, until today. Something was bothering Riley. The guests finally arrived at the church, Lucas was standing in the altar with his best man Zay and the priest while Riley was in the back room, puking in the bathroom from feeling sick to her stomach about her special day.

"Riles? Honey, are you okay?" Maya asked, knocking on the door.

"I-I'm fine, peaches. I'm just…." Riley said until she started throwing up again.

"Is Riley still in there?" Topanga asked as she entered the room with Katy and Smackle.

"Yeah. She's been throwing up non-stop. I think there's something wrong." Maya said.

"Maybe she's pregnant." Smackle said as Topanga, Katy and Maya turned to her and gave her a look. "What? Maybe her and Lucas had sex in a past few days. Those two have been screwing like a pair of horny jackrabbits."

"Smackle!" Maya exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth. If she's throwing up too much, that's probably why because she's pregnant." Smackle said.

"I'm not pregnant, Smackle." Riley announced.

"Oh, yeah. Like you know for sure." Smackle said.

"I am sure." Riley said. "And by the way, what me and Lucas do in the bedroom is none of anyone's business. I don't want my own mother to hear about my sex life."

"Riley, I'm standing right by the door with Maya and I can hear you." Topanga said.

"D'oh!" Riley exclaimed as she flushed the toilet and fixed herself up before stepping out of the bathroom. "Ugh! My stomach."

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" Topanga asked.

"I'm not sure, mom. I'm not just feeling myself lately and something is not right. I mean, I'm spending the rest of my with the man that I love. We've been together since high school and something's bothering me." Riley said.

"Wedding day jitters." Topanga and Katy both said as Riley gave them a look.

"Wedding day jitters? What's that?" Riley asked.

"It's something that your mother and my mother went through before they got married. You've been sick to your stomach and you've been having bad dreams about the wedding and you've felt like that you have made a mistake saying "yes". Riles, there's nothing to worry about. This is just your subconscious telling you that something is not right and you need to listen to it." Maya said as Topanga, Katy, Smackle and Riley looked at her, wondering how does she know about wedding day jitters. "What? I've read up about it online."

"You're the genius here! I thought that you're supposed to know this kind of stuff!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one getting married here. Bubbles is getting married." Smackle pointed at Riley.

Riley sighed as she walked over to the other side of the room and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Maya ran over to Riley and snatched the cup of coffee from out of her hand. "I've think that you've had enough cups of coffee. A few more then you'll turn into a ticking time bomb. Just calm down.

"Ugh! Why should I calm down? Maya, you don't understand how I'm feeling right now. You're not the one getting married here, I am. Do you know that I've been having bad dreams about the wedding. Like, what if it turn into the Moldavian Wedding Massacre from _Dynasty_? You think I want a bunch of uzi-wielding commandos charging in the church and gunning everybody down in cold blood?" Riley asked.

"Okay, you need to stop watching old Soap Operas from the 80's. And second it's not like somebody's going to include _The Rains of Castamere_ on the wedding program." Maya said.

"Oh, God. Please tell me that Josh got you into that show." Katy said.

"Yes, mom. My boyfriend got me into that show ever since I walked in on the scene where the guy from _GoldenEye_ gets his head cut off. And you all know who I'm talking about. The guy who always dies in every movie that he's in." Maya said.

"But, what if something happens in our marriage? What if it doesn't work out?" Riley asked.

"Riley, we've seen how Lucas is with you. He takes great care of you. He never yells at you or even hit you. He treats you like a princess. Better yet, he treats you like a queen. Hey, you're gonna do fine. You're going to be wonderful wife to him." Topanga said. Riley smiled at her mother and gave her a hug.

"I think I'm feeling much better. I'm ready to walk down the altar now." Riley said as Cory entered the room to walk his firstborn daughter down the aisle as Felix Mendelssohn's Wedding March starts playing on the organ.

"What's going on?! Don't you hear the music playing out there?! Everybody's waiting for us to walk down the aisle and I'm getting hungry here!" Cory exclaimed as everybody got into position to walk down the aisle. "Alright, the monster of the bride…."

"Excuse me?" Topanga raised her eyebrow at Cory as he let out a girlish yelp, walking over to Riley and stood by her side while Topanga, Maya, Katy and Smackle walked down the hall. Cory stood to Riley's right, arm in arm and looked at her.

"Hey, Are you nervous?" Cory asked.

"Just a bit. But I'll be alright. Everything will be alright." Riley smiled as Cory walked her down the altar.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen: Day Three is now complete. A cute little Rucas chapter that dealt with Riley's wedding day jitters. I hope that you all liked the chapter. Next time on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **, Day Four. And Day Four will deal with Lucas and Riley playing a video game together and Riley gets a little competitive. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, if you have any Rucas prompts that you want to share, feel free to share it with me. I hope that you all are excited for Day Four because it will be packed with Rucas cuteness. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	4. Games

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Okay, so this idea popped up while I was watching the season two episode** _ **Girl Meets Money**_ **again on Netflix and on the episode it showed Riley playing some zombie game at Farkle's. Here's the idea for Day Four: Riley goes over to Lucas' house to hang out, only to walk in on him playing** _ **Mortal Kombat 3**_ **(I know! I'm going old school. LOL!) and Riley ends up playing the game and beating it for him. I've decided to go with** _ **Mortal Kombat 3**_ **because of how annoying Motaro and Shao Kahn could be in the game. You all remember this! This chapter is packed with Rucas goodness, and I hope that you all will enjoy it. BTW, Riley and Lucas are in their junior year of high school Riley is 16 and Lucas is 17. So here it is, Day Four of The 13 Days of Rucas. Enjoy.**

 **Day Four**

 **Games**

 **Riley and Lucas play a game together.**

"Are you kidding me here?" Lucas asked in an aggravated tone. He was sitting in the apartment by himself while his mother was out working and he was waiting for his girlfriend Riley to come over to hang out and watch _Red Planet Diaries_ together like what most cute couples do. Right now, Riley was busy helping out her mother, Katy and Maya at the bakery, so for the time being Lucas started playing _Mortal Kombat 3_ that he downloaded on his PS4 for when Farkle and Zay come hover for game night.

Lucas let out a frustrated sigh when Sektor, his favorite character in the game, is getting a serious beat-down from Shao Kahn. The Motaro fight had him hyped up like Maximillian Dodd, now the Shao Kahn fight is going to make him rage like Dashie, Tear of Grace, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye combined into one. Lucas tries to get a few hits in on Shao Kahn. But the evil emperor from Outworld got back at Lucas by dashing into him, firing his plasma blasts at him, dashing knee lifts, overpowering punches and kicks and the most annoying part of the fight….HIS HAMMER!

"How can people beat this guy in the arcades?! If they beat Shao Kahn in the arcades, then they cheated. There is no way you can beat this guy." Lucas said, firing off a couple of missiles at him as Shao Kahn blocked his attacks, then taunts him.

"You are nothing, mortal." Shao Kahn taunted.

"Oh, really? I am nothing? Who just took down and annoying centaur? God, only Goro, Kintaro and Shang Tsung weren't a prob….YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lucas yelled as Shao Kahn struck Sektor with his war hammer, delivering the final blow and winning the match.

"Is that your best?" Shao Kahn asked, taunting Lucas once more.

Lucas groaned in annoyance, trying to keep his cool and not turn into "Texas Lucas" while playing the game. Wanting to get another shot at Shao Kahn, Lucas tried again, using Sektor once again to take down Shao Kahn. And when the round one began, Shao Kahn delivered the first hit, wailing Lucas down and backing him into the corner.

"No, no, no! Don't do that shit! Are you kidding?! He just backed me into the corner and killed me instantly! Alright, round two baby. I am going to kick you ass. And you're going to keep taunting me again? Well, guess what? Two can play at that….MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucas yelled out as Shao Kahn beats him once again just when Riley entered the apartment with her jaw dropped in shock from hearing what he just said.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed as Lucas turned to her direction and looked at her.

"Riley. What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Lucas asked as Riley gave him a look.

"You made me a spare key for when I could come over and it looks like that I came over at a bad time." Riley said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been playing this game and this guy keeps beating me." Lucas said as he continued to play his game.

"So, you start yelling like a madman until you have a heart attack?" Riley asked, crossing her arms at Lucas. Riley sat down next to Lucas, watching him play Mortal Kombat 3 and noticing Shao Kahn taking hits at Sektor. "Uh, Lucas?"

"Princess?" Lucas replied.

"Why are you playing that game? I mean, haven't you read about the controversies of the game about how violent it is because of it's fatalities and people in Congress complaining about it. Let's not forget Senator Joe Lieberman criticized the game's television advertisements and saying that it promoted violence.

"Well, Lieberman is an pompous asshole!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Language." Riley said.

"Riles, you watch too much _Age of Ultron_." Lucas chuckled.

"That's because I've been watching films from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. How many movies did you take me to go see? You took me to go see Doctor Strange, _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War_." Riley said.

"Let's not forget _Ant-Man and the Wasps_. Hey, you took me to go see some of your movies that you wanted to see. Let's not forget that I got you into _Indiana Jones_ and _Star Wars_ ….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Lucas yelled, in his Luke Skywalker impersonation.

"It's official, you suck." Shao Kahn taunted after delivering the final blow on Sektor, which really pissed Lucas off.

"NO, YOU SUCK! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN SUCK? YOU CAN SUCK MY TEXAS-SIZED...! Lucas screamed out until Riley let out a gasp from what he was about to say.

"Lucas! You're getting angry over a video game!" Riley exclaimed as Lucas throws his controller down on the couch. "Okay. Do you want me to leave? Because I don't want to be here if you're going to turn into "Texas Lucas" because of the game. In fact, let me play the game. You just sit down and try to calm down before you break something."

Lucas takes a deep breath as Riley picked up the controller and picked Sektor. As round one starts, Riley delivered the first few blows on Shao Kahn. The evil emperor tries to dash into Riley, but misses as delivers him an uppercut, then she ran up towards him and delivered him a 4-hit combo. Adding a flying uppercut and a homing missile to the mix, Riley ended up beating Shao Kahn in the first round. Lucas' jaw slowly dropped when he watched his girlfriend beat up the hardest boss in the game. With round two starting, Riley continued to deliver the 4-hit combos on Shao Kahn without getting hit by him until she ends up defeating him.

"Holy…" Lucas said, turning to Riley. "Will you marry me?"

Riley giggled cutely from Lucas' comment.

"Yeah, my dad and Uncle Shawn played the game at Chubbie's when they were teenagers. Daddy was the best when he beat the game." Riley said.

"You made Shao Kahn your bitch." Lucas chuckled.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed.

"No, you just beat him with a flawless victory in round two. Very impressive. Hey, since you're here, how about we play a few rounds of _Mortal Kombat 3_ right before _Red Planet Diaries_ start? Besides, you look hot when you play aggressively." Lucas said as Riley blushed hard right in front of him from his comment.

"Well, a boyfriend is supposed to be impressed by their girlfriend who loves to play video games with him. Lucas, when we get married and have a child, don't let them play this game." Riley said.

"Deal." Lucas said as he kiss Riley as a distraction so her could deliver the first blow to Sonya Blade, the character that Riley selected.

"Hey! No fair! You distracted me. That's it Huckleberry, you are going down." Riley said as she played the game with Lucas.

 **And that was Day Four of The 13 Days of Rucas. I can definitely see Lucas and Riley playing a video game together, which would be really cute. And with Lucas seeing the gamer side of Riley, I think that he would be turned-on and impressed by her. Plus, I thought Lucas raging over** _ **Mortal Kombat 3**_ **would be hilarious. LOL. Next time on The 13 Days of Rucas, Day Five. And Day Five will be about surprises. Riley gives Lucas the biggest surprise yet on Christmas Day. What could it be? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, after Day Five, Day Six will be the chapter where Riley and Lucas have their first time together. I will put up a warning or I can up this to an M-rating. I'll see you guys next time for Day Five. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	5. Surprises

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. I now have fourteen reviews for this story and it makes me so glad that you all are enjoying the story, I really appreciate it. Also, I hope that you enjoyed watching** _ **Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen**_ **. It had some really cute moments in it like Rucas and Smarkle and also some very funny moments. My favorite was the bit with Smackle shutting down, that part was hilarious. But the biggest highlight from the episode was the final scene with Topanga's big reveal that will leave everybody in tears. In fact, I actually cried while I was watching the scene and I've read that the scene left Auggie, Rowan and Sabrina in tears so I hope you all had a box of tissues ready for when you watch it. Next Friday, it's time to say goodbye to our favorite characters because I'm not ready to say goodbye to the show. Not now. If only Disney Channel weren't a bunch of McDoucheburgers for cancelling the show. But hey, I've been reading articles about** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. I've read on TVLine that a season four revival for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **could be on another network or a streaming service like Netflix or Hulu or reversing the show's cancellation and there are talks underway. Let's not lose hope here, guys. We have hope for the show and we have hope for Rucas. Speaking of Rucas, we have one day down and now we're on Day Five. So, in Day Five, Riley and Lucas are married and their living together. On Christmas Day, Riley gives her husband the biggest Christmas surprise yet. So here it is, Day Five of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy. BTW, Riley is 25 and Lucas is 26.**

 **Day Five**

 **Surprises**

 **Riley has some surprising news for Lucas.**

"Lucas, wake up! It's Christmas!"

An ecstatic Riley entered the room and jumped up on the bed to wake up her husband Lucas, who was still having his peaceful slumber. Christmas was always Riley's favorite holiday. Not only today was a big day for Riley, it was the day that she was going to give him the greatest gift ever. Christmas music was playing through out the apartment and the gifts haven't been opened yet and Riley's just dying to open one from Lucas.

"Lucas, wake up. It's 10:30 in the morning." Riley said.

"Not now. I want to stay in bed." Lucas groaned, rolling around on the bed.

"Ugh!" Riley jumped off of the bed and yanked the covers off of Lucas and pushed him off of the bed.

"OW! No, clown! No!" Lucas yelled, only to look up and see Riley, who was still in her pajamas.

"About time you got up. Come on, it's time for us to open up our gifts before we go over to my parents for Christmas dinner and we don't want to be late for that. Daddy would lose his top." Riley said as Lucas got up from off of the floor. Lucas stretched his arms out and rubbed his eyes as he followed Riley down the hall and into the living room, watching Riley running straight towards the tree and grabbed Lucas' gift before handing it to him.

"Is this for me?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I have another gift for you but I want to save the best for last." Riley said, handing Lucas' gift to him and sat down on the couch next to him as she watched him unwrap his gift, revealing a 4-Pack Edition of Axe Apollo body products, which has antiperspirant, 2-in-1 shampoo + conditioner, body wash and daily fragrance. "Nice. Axe body spray and this one is my favorite. Mostly because you love how good it smells."

"Alright, now it's time for you to give me my give. Where's my gift? Where's my gift?" Riley asked, clapping her hands in joy.

"Alright. Alright. Just be patient." Lucas said as he got up from off of the couch and walked over to the tree to pick up her gift, handing it over to her and watched her ripping the pink and white wrapping paper off. Once she unwrapped her gift, Riley let out a surprising gasp.

"Awww, Lucas! You bought me the complete series box set of _Red Planet Diaries_. Now we can binge on the show and we can watch and cry from the series finale." Riley hugged Lucas and kissed his cheek.

"Okay just for the record, I did not cry from watching it." Lucas said.

"You did! You were crying like a baby and you were crying buckets." Riley said as she got up from off of the couch and entered the kitchen to fix some breakfast. Lucas entered the kitchen and watched as Riley turned the stove on while walking over to the counter to grab a coffee mug from out of the cabinet.

"Wait! Let me get that for you." Riley said as she opened the cabinet and pulled out a red coffee mug with white lettering on it and poured some coffee into the mug, along with a little bit of sugar and some French Vanilla coffee cream."

"Wow. Thanks, princess." Lucas said as he takes a sip of coffee from his mug. Riley stepped out of the kitchen to grab something from the bedroom, leaving Lucas alone in the kitchen to fix some chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs with cheese in it.

 ***Meanwhile** *****

"So, did you tell him yet?" Maya asked after climbing through the bay window in Riley and Lucas' bedroom.

"Not yet. Hey, thanks for taking your time off from my Uncle Josh to come over to help out." Riley said, hugging her best friend.

"Well, I was going to give Boing his Christmas gift, but I want to wait at night to give it to him. If you know what I mean." Maya winked.

"I know what you meant." Riley said as she pulled out a box from underneath the bed.

"You know you could've told Lucas the news after your appointment with Dr. Driscoll.

"I know that, peaches. She told me that the 12-week mark would fall right around Christmas. Which gives me the perfect time to announce it to him and I want you to capture it on camera." Riley said, picking up the box from off of the bed.

"I can't wait to see the look on Ranger Rick's face when you tell him the surprise." Maya smiled as she followed Riley out of the bedroom and walked down the hall and entered the kitchen to see Lucas cooking breakfast. Maya pulled her phone out from out of her pocket and turned on the camera to record this memorable moment. "Howdy!"

"What the? Maya, what are you doing here? And why are you filming me cooking?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I'm just making a home video. Riley has something that she wants to give you." Maya said as Lucas finished cooking the eggs and sat down at the table so Riley could hand him his gift. After handing Lucas his gift, Riley stepped out of the room to leave him alone while Lucas opens his gift. Lucas opened up the box revealing a red sweater that says "I've been really naughty and I put a bun in the oven."

"Huh? I don't get it. What does that mean?" Lucas asked.

"Just put the sweater on and you'll find out. Oh and when you put the sweater on, keep your eyes closed." Maya said.

Lucas nods his head as he closed his eyes and put the sweater on, filming him while Riley enters the kitchen wearing a sweater that matches his, except it says "And there's a bun in this oven.". Riley stayed silent as she stood next to Lucas.

"Alright. Now when I tell you to open your eyes, you open them. Okay?" Maya asked as she continued to film Lucas and Riley.

"Got it." Lucas said.

"Alright, now open them." Maya said as Lucas opened his eyes, turning around to see Riley standing next to him wearing her matching sweater, reading what it says and noticed a photo of a sonogram on it.

"Oh, my God. Riles, is that? Are you?" Lucas said as Riley smiled at him and nods her head.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to wait until it's the right time to tell you and since it's Christmas, it's a better time to tell you know. Consider this your biggest surprise. And now you know, I'm pregnant." Riley said. Tears formed in Lucas' eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Lucas." Riley said.

"Merry Christmas, Riley." Lucas said as Maya stopped filming and started wiping her eyes with Lucas and Riley looking over at her.

"Aww, Maya. You're crying." Riley said.

"I'm not crying, you are." Maya said as Riley and Lucas chuckled.

"Thank you for giving me the greatest present that you could give me." Lucas said and placed another kiss on his wife's lips.

"And now I have a gift for mom and dad. And your parents when we see them tonight. They're going to be extremely happy to hear about the news." Riley said.

"Yeah. Let's hope that your father doesn't chase me out with a butcher knife and give me the old Bob Barker treatment." Lucas laughed.

 **And that was Day Five of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Awww, a Rucas pregnancy surprise for Christmas. Yeah, I've been watching videos of women telling their husbands that their pregnant on Christmas and some hilarious pregnancy reveal reactions on** _ **America's Funniest Home Videos**_ **. I might do a Rucas one where Lucas proposes to Riley on Christmas. Next time on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **, this is where I'm going to up this to an M-rating because in Day Six, it deals with Riley and Lucas' first time. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Anyway, did you enjoy watching** _ **Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen**_ **? And next Friday is** _ **Girl Meets Goodbye**_ **. Are you ready to say goodbye to** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **? I'm not ready. Also, if you have any Rucas prompts that you would like to share, feel free to PM me. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	6. First Time

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Now, I did mention that there was going to be a chapter where Riley loses her virginity to Lucas. Well, I meant Riley and Lucas having their first time together and that because of the chapter, that I was going to put up a warning to let you know there's going to be some sexual content coming up in the chapter. Just so you know, that I will be changing it to an M-rating. So, if you don't like reading sexual content happening in this chapter, well, just skip the love scene. Either way, it's going to be descriptive but not too explicit. In Day Six, Riley and Lucas spend their four-year anniversary together at Mount Sun Lodge for a romantic weekend getaway. Today, I present to you Day Six of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy. BTW, Riley and Lucas graduated from high school and they're now in college. Riley is 18 and Lucas is 19.**

 **Day Six**

 **First Time**

 **Riley and Lucas have their first time together.**

Riley and Lucas were walking back up to the lodge after a romantic day of hiking in the woods and having a picnic together. Today was their four-year anniversary. Lucas have planned the trip to Mount Sun Lodge, the ski lodge where they became boyfriend and girlfriend during their freshman year of high school. Originally, he planned a trip to Texas for their anniversary, but the ski lodge will do and also it was Couples Weekend. They both needed to spend some time alone together. While they were heading back to the ski lodge, Lucas began to notice Riley picking up a leaf and held it in her hand. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her for the collage that he was creating and posting on Facebook. Riley looked up at Lucas and smiled at him as she walked over towards him with the leaf in her hand.

"I have something for you." Riley said, showing him the leaf.

"Looks really pretty. Look at the color. You ever see a color like this? It knew it had to leave the tree and become something else. It knew it was time." Lucas said,, reflecting back on their trip to the ski lodge in high school.

"Yeah. I remember saying that to you and you said that I am always such a romantic and I said that I am and I love romance." Riley said. "Hey, remember when you said to me that your favorite thing in this world is when you talk to me?"

"Yeah. I remember that and we held each other's hand. That was when we had our moment. I gave you the jellybean and I choose you." Lucas said.

"And I choose you too. And I always did. I gave you the leaf and I said to you that we have this one little life…and for a lot of it, we just blow around in the wind. But if we're lucky… and we believe that life knows what's best for us… sometimes we land on the right someone to talk to." Riley said as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. Riley smiles at Lucas, biting her lip as he gently cups her cheek, his thumb lightly caressed her bottom lip. Right when Lucas was about to make his move on Riley, a light rain starts pouring down on them. Riley and Lucas look up and started laughing.

"I guess we should get inside now, I'm getting soaked here." Riley said.

"We should. But since it's raining, I've been wanting to do this with you for a long time. Care to dance in the rain with me?" Lucas asked, holding his hand out. Riley took Lucas' hand in hers. The handsome Texan wrapped his arm around her waist while Riley wraps her arms around his neck as they started slow dancing in the rain. As they danced, their eyes met with each other, the only thing that was missing was some music playing in the background.

"I should've brought my radio with us. I could've played your favorite George Michael song." Lucas said.

"Which one is my favorite?" Riley asked.

" _Careless Whisper_. That's our song. I remember while we were alone in your room studying for the history test that your father gave us. The song started playing on your iPod and we started slow dancing to it. That is until your father walked in on us and tried to chase me out of your room." Lucas said.

"We're not in my room and my father is not around to walk in on us." Riley said as she continued to dance with Lucas. A warm sensation was hitting throughout her veins, her heart was beating faster, Riley craved Lucas' touch, wanting to feel his body pressed against hers.

"Let's get inside so we can get warm." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Riley nodded.

The cute couple stopped dancing and ran to the lodge to get out of the rain. Riley and Lucas entered the lodge and quickly head up to their room, sitting their belongings down on the floor next to the chair. Lucas locked the door behind him, kicking his shoes and socks off while Riley does the same. Lucas grabs the waistband of his blue t-shirt, lifting it off of his body to reveal his muscular chest and toned abs, making Riley notice him and caused her to blush right in front of her.

"Here, let's get you out of these wet clothes." Lucas said as he walked over to Riley and stood in front of her. Riley watched as Lucas moved his hands up to her blue and white plaid shirt, unbuttoning it while his emerald gaze met with hers as she held her boyfriend's face and pressed her lips against his. Lucas was surprised that Riley was the one to make the first move. The pressure of Riley's soft pink lips surged to his lips made Lucas' insides melt as he responded by kissing the pretty brunette back while unbuttoning her shirt. Lucas ran his fingers through Riley's brown hair, tugging at it gently, then caught her by surprise by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. After kissing her sweet lips for a good minute, Lucas breaks the kiss and opened Riley's shirt, only to reveal her silk pink floral bra.

"Lucas?" Riley said softly.

"Yes, Riley." Lucas replied.

"I want you. I want you to take my virginity." Riley said.

"Are you sure about this, princess?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we've been dating for four years. I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level." Riley said.

Lucas smiled at Riley, pulling her in for another kiss before taking her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. Things started to get romantic between the couple as Lucas picked her up and carried her over to the bed before placing her down. Their tongues danced in the perfect tango as Lucas began to strip Riley out of the rest of her clothing, revealing her matching panties, while Riley reached down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans before pulling them down to reveal his black boxers. Lucas got up on his knees with Riley straddling his lap, wrapping her long legs around his waist while she felt his hand removing her baby blue scrunchie to take her hair out of her ponytail and letting it down.

The handsome Texan looked at Riley, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the bed as Riley let out a small gasp.

"You look beautiful, Riley." Lucas said as Riley blushed hard in front of him.

Riley stared at Lucas and grabbed his hands, placing them on her bare breasts, granting him permission to caress them gently. Lucas smirked as Riley let out a soft moan from the feeling of his big, strong hands gently massaging her luscious globes, using his thumbs to rub her nipples until they turned hard. Lucas leaned down to take Riley's right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it softly while Riley tugged on his light brown hair gently and moaning out his name, throwing her head back in pure euphoric bliss.

Lucas stopped his actions and laid Riley down on the bed, grabbing the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. His eyes beamed from when he saw his girlfriend completely naked in front of him for the first time.

"Lucas, before we go any further. Do you have a, you know?" Riley asked.

"A condom? Yeah. I have one." Lucas said, grabbing his soaked jeans from off of the floor and pulled out a condom from his back pocket. The handsome Texan stiffened up as he continued to look at Riley while she pulls his boxers down. Riley's eyes widened in surprise from seeing how massive Lucas was in front of her. "Now before we move on, I just want to warn you that it might hurt a little."

"I understand, Lucas. I think I can handle it. I trust you." Riley said.

The pretty brunette watched as Lucas slid the condom on and climbed on top of her, positioning his member in front of her dripping wet entrance. Lucas looked at Riley and leaned down to capture her lips once more before entering her. Riley nods her head, giving Lucas the signal to proceed as she took a deep breath to prepare herself for what's about to happen next. Lucas gently pushed himself inside her, making the pretty brunette wince in pain and whimper a bit as Lucas slid out of her to stop.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked wiping a tear off of Riley's face.

"I'll be fine. Just keep going." Riley said.

"Are you sure? Because I can stop if you want to. We don't have to continue." Lucas said.

"I'm sure." Riley said as she closed her eyes tightly from feeling Lucas going back inside her.

Lucas started moving in and out Riley in a slow and steady pace, listening to her cute moans as he planted tiny kisses on her face. Once the pain subsides, Riley was beginning to feel some pleasure as she wriggled her hips and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Lucas…." Riley moaned as Lucas captured her lips again.

It wasn't long enough until the handsome Texan increased his pace, feeling Riley's legs wrapped around his waist, hugging him closer while he continued to thrust into her. Lucas moaned into the kiss as Riley tries to dominate his mouth. As he continued thrust into Riley at a faster pace, Lucas winced in pain from the feeling of Riley digging her nails into his back. Their hands laced together while Riley's free hand gripped the sheets tightly, her inner walls clenched tightly around him. Lucas felt himself ready to explode and so was Riley. The handsome Texan reached down between them and rubbed her highly sensitive clit in a circular motion with his thumb, sending Riley over the edge as her first climax hit throughout her whole body.

"Oh, God…Riley!" Lucas groaned, giving Riley a couple more thrusts until he loaded up inside her.

Lucas slowed down his thrusts, filling the condom up with his seed, easing himself out of Riley and laid next to her while she lays her head on his sweat-covered chest, feeling his arm wrapped around her. Lucas looked at Riley and smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"Wow. That was amazing." Riley said.

"Yeah. So, what should we do now?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe we can take a nice hot bath together and relax in it before dinner. How's that sound?" Riley asked.

"I like it very much." Lucas said.

"This has been the most romantic day of my life, ever. Happy anniversary, Lucas." Riley said.

"Happy anniversary, Riley." Lucas said as he held Riley in his arms.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen: Day Six is complete. I hope that you enjoyed Riley and Lucas' sweet, tender yet romantic moment. Coming up next on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas,**_ **Day Seven. And what will it be about? Riley defending Lucas after Zay and Farkle tease him after finding out that he watches** _ **Red Planet Diaries**_ **. After I'm finished with Day Seven, only six days left. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, if you have any ideas for prompts about Rucas for this story, feel free to PM me. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	7. A Closeted Fan

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a new chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Okay, so I watched** _ **Girl Meets Goodbye**_ **yesterday, don't worry I won't bring up any spoilers for the episode but I might have an idea for a prompt based on the series finale for Rucas. I'll have to tune in to the episode Friday and I'll let you know what the prompt is about. I know that some of you have watched the series finale and cried buckets. So, no spoilers. Anyway, it's update time and it's Day Seven. The idea for Day Seven popped in my head because of the episode** _ **Girl Meets Her Monster**_ **and Lucas, Zay, Farkle and everybody in Riley and Maya's class watch the show** _ **Red Planet Diaries**_ **and I began to wonder, how did Lucas get into** _ **Red Planet Diaries**_ **? Maybe he was binge watching it with Riley one day. In Day Seven, Zay and Farkle learn that Lucas watches Red Planet Diaries and they tease him, so Riley defends him. Ladies and gentlemen: I present to you Day Seven of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy. BTW, Riley and Lucas are in their freshman year of high school**

 **Day Seven**

 **A Closeted Fan**

 **Riley defends Lucas after Zay and Farkle tease him.**

It was just another busy Friday morning in Abigail Adams High School, students were leaving class after first period and it was now time for second period, which is World History. Lucas, Zay and Farkle left Spanish class, walking over to their locker to grab their World History textbooks before talking about the biggest sporting event that everyone in the whole school will be talking about Monday, the UFC Fight Night match between Yair Rodriguez and BJ Penn.

"Man, I've been waiting for Fight Night." Zay said, closing his locker door shut after grabbing his textbook. "I can't believe that Smackle would yet you watch it. You told her about it, didn't you?" 

"I-I didn't tell her." Farkle said, looking down at his feet.

"What kind of a boyfriend are you? She's your girlfriend and you're supposed to tell her things like that." Zay said.

"What do you think I should tell her? "Hey, Smackle. I won't be able to make it to our date tomorrow, I'm going to watch an UFC match with Zay over at his place." Yeah, until she kills me in my sleep!" Farkle exclaimed.

"There's going to be unlimited chicken wings. With honey barbecue sauce. What's not to love?" Zay asked, then turned to Lucas who was busy getting his notebook. "What about you, Lucas? Do you have something planned with Riley or are you coming over to watch the UFC match with us?"

"Oh, uh, I have something planned for tomorrow." Lucas said.

"With Riley?" Farkle asked.

"Uh, yeah. With Riley." Lucas said.

"What are you two going to do?" Zay asked.

"I rather not tell you. It's something that Riley and I shouldn't discuss with our friends. Well, except for Maya because ring power." Lucas said as he continued to go through his locker and began to hum the theme song to a certain show that Riley watches. Hearing Lucas humming the song made Farkle and Zay's eyes widen in shock and their jaws dropped. They could not believe that Lucas watches the show.

"No way!" Zay gasped.

"He couldn't. That's not our Lucas." Farkle whispered.

"I've seen the guy watch Luke Cage, every action movie known to man, conquer a bull and get into fights. And now he watches that show with his girlfriend?" Zay asked.

"Well, maybe he doesn't watch the show with Riley. It's more of a Riley & Maya thing." Farkle said.

"Oh, really?" Zay asked as an idea popped in his head before telling Farkle his plan. Zay finished telling Farkle his plan and walked over to Lucas while Farkle pulls his phone out. "Hey, Lucas."

"Yeah, Zay." Lucas replied.

"Let me ask you a question, do you know the lyrics to the _Ducktales_ theme?" Zay asked.

"I think I only know a few lyrics of the song. Uh, what is it? Uh. Life is like a hurricane here in Duckburg. Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes…." Lucas said, memorizing the lines to a classic Disney show, then he was caught off-guard by Farkle playing the music to the theme song of _Red Planet Diaries_.

"It feels like you're lightyears away!" Lucas sang as Farkle and Zay both gasped.

"I knew it!" Zay exclaimed, pointing a finger at Lucas. "I knew it! You watch the show!"

"No, I don't!" Lucas yelled.

"Oh, really? Then why did I play the theme music and you started singing the song instead of _Ducktales_ , huh? Try and answer that, Huckleberry." Farkle said.

"Ugh! Alright, fine. I'm a fan of _Red Planet Diaries_. Happy?! After we got back from the ski lodge trip, I went over to Riley's to check on her to see how she's recuperating after injuring her right foot, she was in her room watching Red Planet Diaries on her laptop by the bay window. I bought her a sandwich and cake for her to snack on. She was watching the show and all of a sudden, I sat down with her and we watched it together. Then, I found myself singing the song with Riley. Guess you can say that I'm a fan of the show. Riley and I have been watching the show ever since. Then one day, Maya tagged along to watch the show with us and she started teasing me about it." Lucas said.

"I can see why because the triangle sucked the life out of you. And now because you've been watching a show for chicks with your girlfriend, she now turned you into a complete wuss." Zay said, stopping Lucas dead in his tracks. The Texan turned around and gave his best friend the death glare.

"Wuss? Did you call me a wuss?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Zay replied.

"Did you just call me a wuss?" Lucas asked.

"It's true, Lucas. You're turning into a complete sissy." Farkle said.

"Excuse me?" A voice said in an offended tone. Farkle and Zay turned around, only to see a certain brown-haired girl walking next to her friend with blonde hair. The two girls were revealed to be Riley and Maya.

"Did you just call my boyfriend a "wuss"? Riley asked, crossing her arms at Farkle and Zay, "Well? I need an answer from both of you."

"W-w-we didn't mean him. I mean, we weren't making fun of him." Zay lied as Riley gave him a look.

"Hey, hey, hey. Only I'm the one that should be making fun of Huckleberry." Maya chuckled as Riley turned to her.

"You can't make fun of him too. Guys, I'm not going to stand there and let you poke fun at Lucas. Maya, you keep calling my boyfriend names like Ranger Rick, Huckleberry and so much more." Riley said.

"Because he likes it." Maya said.

"I do not." Lucas said as Maya sighed.

"But you tease him and put him down the most. That's disrespecting me by insulting Lucas and not respecting our relationship." Riley said.

"You're right, Riles. I should respect you relationship with Lucas but that doesn't mean that the names will stop." Maya said.

"Maya." Riley looked at Maya.

"Fine. Lucas, I'm sorry for making fun of you." Maya apologized.

"I forgive you, Maya." Lucas said.

"And as for you two. You two shouldn't make fun of Lucas like that. I am glad that he is able to sit down and watch a show that I really like with me. That's what makes him the best boyfriend ever. I mean, you two would do the same with your girlfriends. Farkle, didn't you watch that movie where Eddie Redmayne played Stephen Hawking and Zay you watched _Titanic_ with Vanessa." Riley said as Zay and Farkle tried to hide the fact that they watch chick flicks with their girlfriends.

"Uh…." Zay said.

"Zay, didn't you sing that one song from Celine Dion that was playing during the end credits of Titanic?" Lucas asked.

Riley and Maya both look at Zay with a big smile on their faces from Lucas revealing that his best friend listens to Celine Dion. Both Farkle and Zay looked at each other for a bit before running to class with Maya right behind them, leaving Riley and Lucas alone with each other.

"Thanks for defending me, Riley." Lucas said.

"Anytime." Riley said, smiling at Lucas.

 **And Day Seven is now completed. Yay for Riley defending her man. Next time on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **, Day Eight and it is about Lucas proposing to Riley. And where else to propose to your loved one, at a Knicks game in Madison Square Garden. It's been awhile since I've watched a basketball game so if anyone knows a thing about basketball and want to help me out with Day Eight, feel free to do so. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. That's seven days down, only six to go and I already have Day Nine planned out. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	8. Proposals

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another cute chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **and this one is my favorite, along with another chapter in this story. I was inspired to write this one because of Rowan's love for the Knicks and watching videos of marriage proposals happening at a basketball game. Plus, I would love to do something like that when I get married and I'm a hopeless romantic as well. LOL. So, it's Day Eight and in this one Lucas surprises Riley with tickets to the Knicks and another surprise during the game. Let's hope that Riley likes the surprise. So here it is, Day Eight of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy. BTW, Riley and Lucas graduated from NYU and they're living together. Plus, Riley is 25 and Lucas is 26.**

 **Day Eight**

 **Proposals**

 **Lucas pops the big question to Riley.**

"Lucas, where are we going? I can't see anything with this blindfold on my face." Riley said, sitting in the car with her boyfriend of ten years Lucas Friar as he drove to their destination. Lucas had the perfect plan to give Riley the biggest surprise in her life that she will enjoy. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Riley and tonight was the night that he was going to pop the question to her. After they graduated from NYU, Lucas and Riley talked about getting married and Riley's the type of girl who's a hopeless romantic. Lucas and Riley have been dating for a long time and Lucas' parents joked about the two of them getting married, even Topanga as well but Cory was the only that started freaking out about the idea of his daughter getting married. Last Halloween, Riley and Lucas decided to go out as Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ for Farkle and Smackle's Halloween party, Lucas' mother Amy made her a white dress for her Halloween costume and Topanga made Lucas an Indiana Jones costume for him. Yeah, their parents knew and their friends knew that they were going to get married. Lucas felt like it was the amount of time they've been dating and the amount of trust in their relationship that matters more than their ages. When Lucas first moved to New York, Lucas was 13 and Riley was 12 back in the seventh grade. Now, he's 26 and Riley's 25.

"Not yet, princess. Don't try to take the blindfold off because if you do you'll ruin the surprise." Lucas said.

"But I want to take it off." Riley whined.

"Relax, it's not like I want you to wear a blindfold during sex, which sounds like a pretty kinky idea if you think about it." Lucas chuckled.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed in an embarrassed tone.

As they finally arrived at their destination, Lucas parked his car and stepped out of the car, moving over to the passenger side to help Riley out of the car and stood behind her.

"Alright. Are you ready?" Lucas asked, getting ready to take the blindfold off of Riley.

"Please take the blindfold off, I want to know what the surprise is." Riley said. A grin appeared on Lucas' face as he removed the red blindfold from off of Riley's face. Riley opened her eyes and gasped while jumping in joy before hugging Lucas and kissing his cheek. "Oh, my God! We're at Madison Square Garden! You're taking me to a Knicks game!"

"Yeah, and here are the tickets." Lucas said handing the tickets to Riley. "I told you I'd promise to take you to a Knick game sometime and now it's that time."

"Court side. Front row. Lucas, that's expensive. How…?" Riley asked.

"Well, Mr. Minkus has a friend who works at the Garden and he wanted to give the tickets to Farkle and Smackle but Smackle's not a basketball fan so he gave them to me for free." Lucas said.

"For free!" Riley exclaimed, doing her John Lithgow imitation from Santa Claus: The Movie.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"So, who are the Knicks playing?" Riley asked.

"The Dallas Mavericks." Lucas said.

"Oh, we are going to kick your butts." Riley said as her and Lucas walked to the front gate and entered Madison Square Garden.

"Really? Your Knicks aren't going to beat my Mavericks." Lucas said, smirking at Riley as they both made their way to the concession stand. "How about I treat my princess to some nachos because tonight is a special night for you."

"Sure, nachos sound good and some cotton candy." Riley smiled.

"Alright." Lucas said. The handsome Texan purchased some nachos, cotton candy, a large bag of popcorn and a couple of drinks before making their way onto the court and looked for their seat with Riley noticing some celebrities sitting down in their row.

"Holy cow, it's him. It's Star-Lord himself. It's Chris Pratt. God, he's so handsome." Riley said, making Lucas a bit jealous. Ever since they saw the movie _Passengers_ together after Lucas got back from Texas, Riley started blushing from seeing Chris Pratt's character naked in the movie, which made Lucas a little jealous.

"Standing right here, you know?" Lucas asked, chuckling as they took their seats right before the arena went dark and they announced the players. After they introduced the players, it was time for some warm-ups and Riley trying to get an autograph from Chris Pratt, who was sitting right next to them along with his wife Anna Faris and their son Jack.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pratt. Hi, I just want to say that I'm a big fan of _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_. They're like my favorite movies to watch with my boyfriend. Oh, yeah. Especially Passengers." Riley said as Lucas made a facepalm.

"Thank you. And what's your name?" Chris asked.

"My name's Riley and this is my boyfriend Lucas. He's the one who surprised me with tickets to the game." Riley said.

"Hi, Chris. Hi, Anna." Lucas greeted the Guardians of the Galaxy and Passengers star and his wife.

"Hi, there. Your girlfriend is very lucky to be dating a nice gentleman like yourself." Anna said.

"Yeah. I am." Riley said as she looked at Lucas and smiled at him before they both got their pictures taken with Chris and Anna before the game starts with Lucas cheering out "Go Mavericks!" and Riley glaring at Lucas and cheering out "Go Knick!" then stuck her tongue out at her. As the game began, the first few shots from the Knicks were sloppy for a bit and the Mavericks made a couple of shots, but the Knicks came back with a few perfect shots of their own when Riley's favorite player Carmelo Anthony swoops in for the two-handed slam dunk, making Riley shout out in joy and jump out of her seat screaming.

During the game, the Kiss Cam was in action when everybody looked at the jumbotron screen as the kiss cam scans the crowd and selects the couple with the song Kiss Me performed by Sixpence None The Richer playing in the background.

"Awww, look at the little kids." Riley smiled as she sees an eight-year-old girl kissing a seven-year-old boy on the cheek, after the kiss cam left the children, it was now on Riley and Lucas. Riley pointed at the jumbotron screen as she turned to Lucas and smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips as the crowd applauds along with Chris and Anna. The kiss cam continued for a few minutes until it went back to Riley and Lucas.

"Riley Matthews, your boyfriend Lucas has something that he would like to say to you." The announcer said.

"Lucas?" Riley asked.

Lucas took a deep breath and got out of his seat, standing in front of Riley then got down on one knee and held her hand. Riley gasped, knowing what Lucas was about to do right now in public and in front of everybody.

"Lucas…" Riley gasped.

"Riley, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. We've been dating for only ten years. You are my princess and I am your cowboy, we've loved each other for a long time and it's about time that I we can spend the rest of our lives with each other." Lucas said, pulling out a ring from out of his pants pocket and placing it on her finger. "Riley Amy Matthews, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Riley's eyes watered as everybody in the stadium were yelling out "Say Yes!"

"Yes. Lucas Friar, I will marry you." Riley got out of her seat and hugged and kissed Lucas as the crowd applauds them.

 **Awww, a basketball game proposal. How sweet is that? I thought it would be something cute that Lucas would do for Riley. I hope that you've enjoyed reading Day Eight of The 13 Days of Rucas. Next time, it's Day Nine, dealing with Lucas planning family movie night with Riley and their daughter Juliet. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	9. Movie Night

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Okay, this is another favorite chapter along with the last chapter. I am a huge movie buff and this chapter describes it all because I have like a whole lot of movies on DVD and I have some of the greatest Academy Award winning movies on DVD from some of my favorite directors like Sydney Pollack's** _ **Tootsie**_ **, James Cameron's Avatar, Tim Burton's** _ **Batman**_ **,** _ **Lethal Weapon 2**_ **, yeah** _ **Lethal Weapon 2**_ **was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Sound. In this chapter, Lucas starts Friar Family Movie Night in their new house and Riley and Juliet try to pick a movie to watch on their first night at their new house. Now, I will be mentioning some movies, some old and some new movies, some that you've heard of and some that you haven't heard of. So here it is, Day Nine of The 13 Days of Rucas. BTW, this takes place before Juliet's World and Juliet is four in this one.**

 **Day Nine**

 **Movie Night**

 **Lucas, Riley and Juliet have family movie night.**

"Alright, it's that time again. Bring out you favorite snacks and sit down on the couch, because Friar Family Movie Night is about to start." Lucas announced as Juliet enters the living room with Rover the puppy by her side while Riley stops working in her office upstairs and walked down the stairs. Lucas entered the kitchen to check on the s'mores that were in the oven and the popcorn, then he made his way over to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of cherry vanilla Pepsi for him and Riley and a bottle of tropical punch Kool-Aid Bursts for Juliet. Ever since Juliet was three, Lucas started family movie night back when they were living in their old apartment on Saturday nights.

"So, what are we going to watch today?" Riley asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Hmm, we could watch _Luke Cage_ on Netflix but I remember that Juliet is in the room. Plus, you tend to get a little hot in your panties when you see Mike Colter shirtless and making me a little jealous." Lucas said as he noticed a grin on Riley's face. "You're grinning about that. Great, that's one thing to add to the list, along with Chris Pratt's bare ass on _Passengers_."

Riley giggled as Rover walked over to her and jumped on the couch and laid down on her lap while Juliet tries to pick a DVD from underneath the TV stand for the whole family to watch.

"See anything you like, Jules?" Riley asked as Lucas entered the living room after taking the s'mores out of the oven to let them cool off.

"Hmm, well let's see what we could watch." Lucas pulled out _The Omen_ Collection on Blu-Ray. "How about _The Omen_?"

"No. And no we are not watching _Omen IV: The Awakening_ because it sucked and it's directed by the same guy who directed that horrible _Halloween_ movie." Riley said.

" _Halloween 5_? Yeah, that was horrible. I mean, Jamie having a psychic link between her uncle Michael Myers, Rachel getting killed off, those idiot comic relief cops, Dr. Loomis being a dick, excuse me. Sorry, Juliet. And to top it all off, Tina is annoying!" Lucas exclaimed as Juliet looked at her father.

"Daddy, how come you hate mommy's friend Tina?" Juliet asked.

"Tina is not real. She's only a character in a movie that daddy doesn't like." Riley said.

Lucas then pulls out another DVD, this time it was the movie _Amadeus_. He held the movie up and showed it to Riley, in which she made a face.

" _Amadeus_. Seriously?" Riley asked.

"It's a good movie." Lucas said.

"Daddy, man with big hair is funny." Juliet said.

"Yeah." Lucas said as Riley glared at him.

"You let her watch that movie? Please tell me that it's not the R-rated director's cut." Riley said.

"No, it's not. It's the PG-rated version. Why would you think it was the R-rated director's cut?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Maybe boobies." Riley said. Lucas started chuckling while Rover barks for a treat. Juliet stops looking for a DVD to watch and gave Rover a treat before going back to pick one out until she found one.

"Mommy, daddy. Can we watch _Bambi_?" Juliet asked.

"Ooh. Good choice, Jules." Lucas said as Juliet smiled at him right when Riley cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Uh, Lucas. Could you come here for a second please?" Riley asked as Lucas walked over towards the couch and sat down next to her. "Lucas, we are not letting our little girl watch _Bambi_. Do you want her to end up like Skippy?"

"Skippy? Who's Skippy?" Lucas asked.

"You know who Skippy is." Riley said as Lucas made a confused look on his face. "Ugh! The squirrel from _Animaniacs_ who was in the movie theater watching _Bumbie: The Dearest Deer_ with his Aunt Slappy and he started crying in the movie theater."

"Oh, the episode where Skippy cries from when Bumbie's mom got….." Lucas said until Riley cuts him off by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Jules, did you find anything yet? Because if you haven't, then we might as well watch Netflix and pick something to watch on there." Riley said as Juliet continued to look through the shelves until she picked out a DVD to watch.

"Mommy." Juliet said.

"Yes?" Riley answered.

"Can we watch this movie?" Juliet asked, holding up a DVD copy of _The Crying Game_ that her parents owned as Riley's eyes widened after hearing her little girl ask if they could watch the movie.

"Oh, no. Honey, it's a no-no movie for mommy and daddy to watch when we're alone and while you're in bed asleep." Riley said.

"Why can't I watch it?" Juliet asked.

"Because you're only four. You see, this movie has a lot of bad things in it that your innocent little mind won't understand." Lucas said.

"How come? What kind of bad things does it have in it?" Juliet asked.

"Well, there's a lot of cursing, a lot of bad no-no words that you might hear mommy and daddy say. It's too violent. It has some content that you won't understand. Plus, there's a scene where a woman is revealed to have a….." Lucas was then cut off by Riley punching his arm. "Ow! What?"

"Don't even think about it." Riley said, glaring at her husband.

"Mommy?" Juliet asked, looking at her mother.

"You'll understand when you get older." Riley said.

"But daddy let me watch _Mortal Kombat_." Juliet said. Riley gasped, turning to her husband who was busy whistling and playing innocent in front of her.

"You let our daughter watch _Mortal Kombat_?!" Riley asked.

"The movie's rated PG-13! It's not like you'll see anyone getting their spine ripped out. Okay, well the scene with Scorpion scared Juliet a bit and so did Shao Kahn at the end but she started laughing when I made fun of the character sounding like Dr. Claw." Lucas said. "Hey, if you want to talk about watching movies that she's not supposed to watch, who was the one who introduced our daughter to Brian De Palma's controversial classic _Scarface_ while she was an infant?" 

"It worked for Mitchell on _Modern Family_!" Riley exclaimed.

"As a result to use the Ferber method on her?" Lucas asked. "That's your way of soothing her?"

"Well, yeah. Mom and dad tried it out on me, Auggie and Charlie when we were infants." Riley said.

"I got one!" Juliet yelled out after grabbing the DVD from out of the DVD shelf and walked over to Riley and Lucas and handing it to them. Riley and Lucas look at the DVD and sees that it's the 1984 classic _The Neverending Story_.

" _The Neverending Story_. You want to watch that one?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Juliet smiles.

"Alright. _The Neverending Story_ it is. Are the snacks ready?" Riley asked right before she starts the movie.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Can we watch this movie as well?" Juliet asked, holding a DVD copy of _The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter_ in her hand as Riley turned to Lucas.

"There's a sequel?!" Riley asked as Lucas chuckled.

 **And that was Day Nine of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed that cute little chapter. And yes,** _ **The Neverending Story**_ **is one of my favorite movies from my childhood along with** _ **Batman: Mask of the Phantasm**_ **. When I was young, I did not know that there was a sequel to** _ **The Neverending Story**_ **when my mom had the second one on tape with the Looney Tunes short** _ **Box-Office Bunny**_ **. Maybe she taped it on HBO back in 1991. For those of you who are new to** _ **The Neverending Story**_ **, watch the first one and the second one. Don't get me started on the third one with the kid from the Free Willy movies and Jack Black in it, it drove me insane like the Nostalgia Critic. LOL. Just avoid** _ **The Neverending Story III**_ **because it sucked! Next time on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **, Day Ten and I'm going to have a lot of fun writing Day Ten because it's about Riley and Lucas creating fun rules for each other. Sorry that I didn't get to post Day Nine last night, I was busy playing** _ **The Last of Us Remastered**_ **on the PS4 and I was also exhausted from work as well. Working 8 hrs is kicking my butt. LOL. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for updates. Also for Day Ten, if you can come up with some cute or sassy rules for Riley and Lucas, feel free to send some to me and I'll put it in the story. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	10. House Rules

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another cute chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Okay, guys. Only three days left for this story and also only three days left till** _ **Girl Meets Goodbye**_ **airs. Let's all watch** _ **Girl Meets Goodbye**_ **Friday. Anyway, here's a Rucas idea where it involves Riley and Lucas creating a series of fun and sassy rules for each other in the house. This is before Riley and Lucas had kids. Both Riley and Lucas graduated from NYU and they're both married. Riley is 27 and Lucas is 28. You're really going to enjoy reading Day Ten. So, sit back, relax and fix yourself something hot to drink to warm you up. It's Day Ten of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Day Ten**

 **House Rules**

 **Riley and Lucas create a series of rules for each other.**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in New York, Riley was sitting in the bedroom of their West Village apartment reading _Pride & Prejudice_ while her husband Lucas was out on his morning jog in Central Park. Riley laid down on her stomach with her legs up, swinging them back and forth just to surprise Lucas while wearing one of his button-down shirts. She knows that her husband loves it when he sees her wearing them. Lucas loves seeing Riley's long legs and he would love to caress them now and then and he would try to get frisky with her.

"Riley, I'm home." Lucas announced as he entered the apartment. "Riles?"

"In here." Riley said, sitting her book down on the bed and stood on her knees as Lucas enters the bedroom.

"Hey, princess. How did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good." Riley said as Lucas began to notice the blue shirt that he wore last night covering her curves "You like what you see?"

"Yeah. You know I love it when you wear my shirts after we make love." Lucas kissed Riley on the lips.

Riley smiled at Lucas, watching him take off his white t-shirt that covered his muscular chest and his toned abs that were drenched in sweat. The handsome Texan walked over to the dresser to pull out a sweatshirt to wear after he finished taking a shower until Riley stops him.

"Lucas, wait." Riley said.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? Do I have something on me? Is it a spider?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, God! No." Riley said as an idea popped into her head. She always loved seeing Lucas' chest and has a strong fascination with it.

"Riles?" Lucas asked, walking over to the bed and sat down next to Riley.

"Lucas, before you go in the bathroom to take a shower, we need to talk about something. I am very happy to be married to you and since we're both married and living together and I'm working at a law firm and you're working at an animal hospital, it's about time that we come up with some house rules for each other." Riley said.

"House rules. Oh, no. Is this your father's idea? Doesn't he know that we're both married? Give me the phone, let me call him to tell him that I am boinking his little girl!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You're not going to give my father a heart attack by telling him that you're having sex with me. It's not my father's idea for house rules. This is my idea for me and you to create a series of rules for each other. And you don't need that shirt for this rule that I'm about to tell you." Riley said as she grabbed the sweatshirt from out of Lucas' hands.

"I'm listening. What's the first rule for me?" Lucas asked.

"You cannot wear a shirt. This is for just the two of us and you can only do this while we're at home. Also, you can cook with no shirt, no short, the whole deal." Riley said running her fingers up and down Lucas' chest.

"I like it. Alright, here's the next rule and this is for you." Lucas stood on his knees, wrapping his arms around the pretty brunette's waist. "You and I dance in the rain together for when we have date night together."

"Ooh, sounds romantic." Riley grinned. "You got another fun rule for me?"

"Yeah. I love your hair. Your beautiful long brown hair. I love washing it, braiding it and playing with it. Plus, it gives me perfect access to your neck and shoulders for when I give you a massage. So, that's my rule for you." Lucas said.

"Any more rules?" Riley asked. Lucas gazed deeply into Riley's brown eyes, trailing them away for a bit and looked down at his shirt while playing with the buttons on the shirt.

"I want you to wear my shirts around the house. I want you to wear my t-shirts and shorts so you can show off your silky smooth legs." Lucas said, caressing Riley's legs. "I want you to wear my button-down shirts around the house and I don't want you to wear any shorts with them. You can be in only your panties while wearing one of my oversized shirts."

"You just love seeing me in your shirts." Riley blushed.

"Yeah." Lucas grinned. "I admire your legs and that cute little butt of yours."

Riley blushed more as Lucas moved his hand further up and gently squeezed her butt for a bit, making her gasp in delight.

"Anything else while I'm wearing your button-down shirt and panties?" Riley asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I want you to cook breakfast while wearing my shirts." Lucas said.

"Alright, my turn. Here's another rule and it's for you. We get to take bubble baths together. Just me and you in the bathroom sitting in the tub together. I get to sit in front of you because I like feeling your hands all over my body." Riley said.

"I love it. Next rule is for you. Not only that I admire your legs, I also admire your feet and your pretty toes. Here's the rule, I give you a manicure and I can also give you a foot rub." Lucas said.

"Sounds good. And here's my next rule for you. You get to make love to me while you wear your cowboy hat." Riley said as Lucas grinned at her.

"Deal. Here's another rule for you. We'll play PS4 and Xbox One together. Any game we want. Except for _Grand Theft Auto V_. You don't like that game. But we will play _Mortal Kombat X_ and _Injustice 2_." Lucas said.

"Don't forget _Call of Duty_." Riley pointed out.

"And Call of Duty too." Lucas said pulling Riley closer to him. "You know, I'm about to take a shower right now, maybe you can join me and have a little fun together?"

"I love the sound of that, Dr. Friar." Riley smiled, pressing her lips against Lucas' as Lucas got off of the bed, lifting his wife up and felt her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bathroom while kissing her right before her phone starts ringing.

"Oh, crap! It's Maya." Riley said.

"Next rule, phone off." Lucas chuckled.

 **And Day Ten is now complete. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks to Siennese for the idea for the chapter and the First Time chapter. Next time on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **, it's Day Eleven and it will deal with promposals and Lucas has the biggest promposal for Riley and he's gonna go all out with this promposal. Then after Day Eleven, Day Twelve. This story is almost finished, guys. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, I will continue with** _ **Rucas: Tales of Love**_ **since it's been a while since I've updated it and I will be doing a** _ **Rilaya: Tales of Love**_ **for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and a** _ **Cydby: Tales of Love**_ **for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **. Which one do you like or should I do Who's Better?: Rilaya or Cydby for** _ **Girl Meets World/Best Friends Whenever**_ **? I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	11. Promposals

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Okay, so funny story, a friend of mine watches** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and he said to me, "Dude, you should totally write a** _ **13 Days of Cyldo**_ **. These two remind me of Rucas." And so I thought, Cyldo and Rucas are alike? Maybe I should do a 13 Days of Cyldo. What do you guys think? Oh, guess what. Only two days left and we're on Day 11. And Day 11 is a really cute one because it's going to involve promposals and Lucas going all out to ask Riley to prom. Tons of Rucas cuteness in this one. BTW, Riley and Lucas are seniors in high school. Riley is 17 and Lucas is 18. So here it is, Day 11 of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Day 11**

 **Promposals**

 **Lucas asks Riley to prom in his very own special way.**

Senior prom is coming up and Lucas knew that he was going to ask his girlfriend Riley out to prom and he has everything planned out for when he asks her. Ever since the semi-formal incident with Charlie Gardner back in middle school, Lucas was going to sweep Riley off her feet by getting some of the students in Abigail Adams High to get involved, especially Zay, Farkle and Smackle. The school's glee club to sing a song to her and Yogi to arrive on skates. Oh, yeah. He was definitely going all out for his girl.

Today is the day, Riley and Maya were finished with their World History class, with Riley being her usual self like before when she's been obsessed about Lucas asking her to the semi-formal dance for the past ten months.

"Senior prom is coming up and Lucas hasn't asked me to prom." Riley said as her and Maya walked over to their lockers.

"Ugh! Not again. Riles, don't do this to yourself. Just like semi-formal, you've been obsessed about this. There's nothing but time…." Maya said.

"If he doesn't ask me by the week before, you'll look at me like this, and say…." Riley said.

"You got a problem." Maya said, giving her best friend a look. "Just relax. I know that Huckleberry has something planned under his cowboy hat. Maybe he's waiting until the very last minute, and then he's going to do the big ask. Maybe the big ask will involve….

Some of the students of Abigail Adams High were walking by Riley in a straight line each handing her a rose.

"Okay. There's flowers. You must be popular." Maya said.

"Ooh." Riley smiled as she opened up her locker, only to find balloons in her locker.

"Ooooookay. Why does this look so familiar?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, but I want you to keep making things happen." Riley said. Maya was suspicious about Lucas' big ask, wondering why does it look familiar until her eyes widened in shock when she began to suspect that Charlie Gardner was involved.

"Riles, no!" Maya yelled, grabbing the roses out of Riley's hand, throwing them down on the ground and starts stomping on them while Riley looks on in horror.

"What is the matter with you?!" Riley gasped.

"Riles, whatever you do, don't say yes." Maya said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because all this looks too familiar and a certain someone is going to ask you out and it's not Lucas." Maya said.

"Maya, if you think it's Charlie Gardner, then it's not. Charlie Gardner moved away to Denver. How could he possibly ask me out if he's living in Denver?" Riley asked.

"Or that he flew all the way from Denver just to ask you out." Maya said. Next up, was the school's glee club, with Zay and Farkle playing the music in the background. The song that they chose to sing to Riley was Patti LaBelle's song _If You Asked Me To_ from the 1989 James Bond movie _License to Kill_ that Lucas and Riley watched and Riley fell in love with the song and Lucas did too. "Well, this is new. Charlie didn't do anything like this."

"That's because that's our song. They're singing our song. That was from _License to Kill_. The James Bond movie that Lucas and I watched on our date night. And we had…." Riley said as Yogi appears on skates with a pizza box in his hand, giving it to Riley as he skates into the trash can while trying to stop. The pretty brunette opened the pizza box, only to reveal a large pizza from NYPD Pizza. Riley looked at the pizza, noticing word "Prom" written in pepperoni and a pepperoni heart. Riley looked at the message written in black marker on the box.

"Oh, my gosh." Riley gasped.

"Pizza? Boy, he is too cheesy." Maya rolled her eyes, then looked away only to see a certain emerald-eyed Texan walking up the stairs in a tuxedo, making the blonde's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, Riles. Look."

Riley turns around, handing the pizza box over to Maya and gasped as she sees Lucas walking towards her with Smackle holding a poster that says "#Prom2020" and "#Rucas" written on it. A speechless Riley covered her mouth as Lucas got down on one knee and pulled out a blue and red Ring Pop from out of his tuxedo jacket pocket.

"Riley, my best friend has something that he would like to ask you." Zay said as Lucas held Riley's hand and looked up at her.

"Riley Amy Matthews, will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?" Lucas asked, unwrapping the wrapper off of the ring pop and putting it on her ring finger.

"Lucas…" Riley said. "You did all this for me and you got all of our friends involved and the glee club as well. And let's not forget the….Maya!"

Maya looked at Riley while eating the pizza.

"What? I was hungry." Maya said with her mouth full.

"Well? Aren't you going to say yes?" Farkle asked.

"Give him an answer." Smackle said.

"Yes. Lucas Friar, I will go to prom with you." Riley smiled.

Lucas grabbed Riley's waist, pulling her closer towards him and smiled at her before giving her a kiss while everyone applauded

 **And that was Day 11 of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Sorry if it was short but I've decided to make it short and sweet for this one. I would also apologize for not posting Day 11 yesterday because I forgot to charge my laptop up and I woke up at like 3:50 and I had to leave for work early. I'll make sure to work on Day 12 today after work. Next time on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **, it's Day 12 and it's going to involve Lucas doing a late night food run for his pregnant wife Riley. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, tomorrow is the series finale of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Girl Meets Goodbye**_ **. I know that some people watched it but let's all watch it and make it the highest rated episode of season three. I'm so not ready to say goodbye to** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **yet. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	12. Cravings

**The 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another cute chapter of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Sorry that I didn't get a chance to update the story yesterday I was tired from work last night and I had a bit of writer's block. But now, I don't have writer's block and I finished watching** _ **Girl Meets Goodbye**_ **and I have to tell you that the series finale was by far the best episode of the season and the perfect end to a perfect show…for now. If you watched the series finale, tell me what you think of it. Anyway, it's update time and today we're on Day 12 and it deals with Lucas doing a late night food run for his pregnant wife Riley. So here it is, Day 12 of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy. BTW, this prompt takes place before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and Riley is pregnant with their second child Alan.**

 **Day Twelve**

 **Cravings**

 **A pregnant Riley is having late-night pregnancy cravings.**

It was another quiet evening at the Friar residence. Lucas and his wife Riley were asleep on the couch while their 5-year-old daughter Juliet was in her room asleep with her dog Rover. Riley was pregnant with their second child and Lucas worked on the baby's room while Riley took time off from work because of her pregnancy. It was now 1:45 AM, Riley woke up next to Lucas on the couch and looked at the television, only to see a man in a helicopter chasing Mel Gibson and Goldie Hawn in a plane while shooting at them with an assault rifle.

"Huh? Is that still _Patriot Games_? I don't remember Mel and Goldie in the movie or a helicopter chasing….oh wait, that's _Bird on a Wire_. Damn it! We fell asleep on Patriot Games." Riley said after picking up the remote from off of the coffee table to check what she woke up on. She began to notice that Bird on a Wire was playing on Cinemax. The pretty brunette sighed in relief, thinking that she would end up waking up to a softcore pornographic movie. That wouldn't be romantic, but since John Badham's movie _Bird on a Wire_ is a romantic comedy, she would just watch it even though it's a mix of comedy, romance, suspense and action. Riley looked over at Lucas and noticed that he was still asleep.

"Lucas. Lucas, wake up." Riley said, tapping on Lucas' shoulder. "Lucas. Lucas, wake up. I'm hungry. Lucas!"

"Kid, stay away from that football!" Lucas yelled out as Riley made a look.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It was just some PSA from England that a friend showed me. Sorry about that. So, what's up? Did we just fall asleep on _Patriot Games_?" Lucas asked, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on.

"I'm afraid so. Well, at least we have it on DVD." Riley said. "But hey, we can watch Bird on a Wire, if you're interested. Then after _Bird on a Wire_ it's _The Hard Way_."

"What is it that you want, Riles?" Lucas raised his eyebrow at his pregnant wife.

"I want you to do something for me." Riley said.

"What is it you want me to do, dearest?" Lucas asked.

"Well, me and the little one are getting a little hungry and I was wondering if you could go and get me something to eat?" Riley asked.

"Honey, it's 1:47 and you want me to go out?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant you know and I'm eating for two. I'm craving for some Popeye's chicken tenders and maple syrup." Riley said.

"Okay, first of all, you have the weirdest cravings. And second, Popeye's closes at ten. So, technically we should've went before it closed." Lucas said.

"Well, that's because we were eating dinner and I had mac and cheese and ketchup with Salisbury steak." Riley said.

"Let's not forget that you had Cinnamon Toast Crunch on the Salisbury steak. Honey, you had your fair share of weird cravings. When we found out you were pregnant again, you were watching the movie _Elf_ on HBO Family with Juliet and Buddy was making his spaghetti with maple syrup, candy, marshmallows, etc, and you said that it looked amazing. The next day, you were watching _The Hard Way_ and they were playing the scene where Michael J. Fox and James Woods were eating frog dogs. It was just hot dogs with french fries on top and mustard and ketchup. Next thing you know, you tested positive. Let's not forget about the time when you were pregnant with Juliet, you ate a can of uncooked corn." Lucas said, recalling the time when Riley was first pregnant with Juliet.

"I couldn't get enough of it." Riley said.

"Cream-filled donuts stuffed with white cheddar popcorn and a side of Slim Jim? Or what about the time while we were watching Beauty and the Beast, you were eating a jar of pickles and you drank pickle juice from out of the jar?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah. Maya threw up that day. At least I made my own best friend vomit." Riley chuckled a bit.

"Yesterday during lunch, you had sardines on Ritz crackers with blueberries. And after that, you had pulled pork on vanilla ice cream." Lucas said.

"Alright, alright. I get the point." Riley stopped him.

"Are you sure that I can't continue? Because while we were watching Patriot Games, you were dipping your Doritos into some clam chowder." Lucas said as Riley glared at him evily. "Alright, I'm done."

"Anyway, are there any places open 24-hours?" Riley asked.

"Let me check." Lucas said as he picked up the phone to check to see if there are any places open until he finds one real quick. "Alright, I found one. Moss & Lang's Pizzeria. It's right by the airport. They're known for their famous deep dish pizzas and you can create your own pizza."

"Ooh, sounds good. I would like a deep dish pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese, sausage, bacon, onions, pineapples and anchovies." Riley said as Lucas made a gagging noise in front of her. "What?"

"Anchovies? Seriously? There's no way that' I'm going to drive all the way out to the airport just to get you a pizza with anchovies." Lucas said.

"Well, excuse me if I don't want you to get off of the couch so you can just sit there and watch television while your pregnant wife is just sitting there starving while her feet hurt and she's having some serious hemorrhoids…." Riley said.

"Alright, fine! I'll go get your pizza just don't talk about your hemorrhoids!" Lucas exclaimed as he got off of the couch and grabbed his gray hoodie and the keys from off of the kitchen counter while Riley enters the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich to snack on while she waits for her pizza.

"You're the best husband ever." Riley smiled, putting two slices of bread on a plate and grabbed the french vanilla ice cream and chocolate ice cream from out of the refrigerator.

"I know." Lucas said, giving Riley a kiss while putting ice cream between two slices of bread. "I'll be back…and an ice cream sandwich. Seriously?"

"What? Blame my cravings." Riley said before taking a bite out of her ice cream sandwich.

 **LOL! Ice cream sandwich. Get it? Also, if you don't get the joke about Lucas yelling out about a kid and a football, that was a reference to an old PSA from England that I saw on the Nostalgia Critic called "Electricity: Football". Check out the Nostalgia Critic's reaction to the PSA because it is hilarious. Also, I had to reference the 1990 movie Bird on a Wire because it is one of my favorite John Badham movies of all time and John Badham is my favorite director and there are some films from him that I like including** _ **Saturday Night Fever**_ **,** _ **WarGames**_ **,** _ **Blue Thunder**_ **,** _ **Short Circuit**_ **,** _ **Dracula**_ **,** _ **Stakeout**_ **,** _ **Another Stakeout**_ **,** _ **The Hard Way**_ **,** _ **Point of No Return**_ **(Mostly because Bridget Fonda is awesome in the movie and John Badham's best adaptation of Luc Besson's** _ **La Femme Nikita**_ **) and** _ **Nick of Time.**_ **Speaking of John Badham, there was one actor who worked on two of John Badham's films** _ **Another**_ _ **Stakeout**_ **and** _ **Point of No Return**_ **that were both released in 1993, Miguel Ferrer starred in both of the films and in 1987 he starred in** _ **Robocop**_ **and he had a small part in** _ **Star Trek III: The Search for Spock**_ **. Also, this chapter is dedicated to the memory of Miguel Ferrer, who sadly passed away on January 19** **th** **. He will be missed. Next time on** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **, it's the final day, Day 13. And Day 13 will deal with memories. Lucas and Riley have a special memory in their life when their teenage daughter Juliet is going to prom. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for updates. I'll see you guys next time for Day 13. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **BTW: Moss & Lang's Pizzeria is named after James Woods and Michael J. Fox's characters from **_**The Hard Way**_ **. Alright, enough with the John Badham movie references. LOL.**


	13. Memories

**oThe 13 Days of Rucas**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of The 13 Days of Rucas. So here we are, the last day of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **and thus all good things must come to an end and I want this story to go out with a bang. Today's prompt is going to be about special moments. Lucas and Riley share a new moment in their lives when their teenage daughter Juliet is going to prom. This prompt will also contain some Joshaya. So here it is, Day 13 of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. Enjoy. BTW, this prompt takes place after** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Riley and Lucas have twins named Austin and Rowan.**

 **Day Thirteen**

 **Memories**

 **Riley and Lucas' teenage daughter Juliet goes to prom.**

"Josh, this is going to be a big moment in our daughter's lives. You know a lot of things are going to happen to them tonight. And I want to make sure that their dates don't come home lucky by sleeping with them and knocking them up." Lucas said. Today was a big night for Riley and Lucas' teenage daughter Juliet and Josh and Maya's teenage daughter Sabrina. Tonight was the junior/senior prom, the most biggest night in their lives. Riley and Maya were upstairs getting their daughters ready.

"When's Juliet and Sabrina coming down?" Alan asked while playing with his five-year-old cousin Hunter and his four-year-old twin brother and sister Austin and Rowan.

"They're almost finished." Josh said, getting his camera ready.

"Daddy, are Sabrina and Corey going to have sex?" Hunter asked as Josh almost choked on his soda from hearing his own five-year-old son say that word.

"Where did you learn that word from?" Josh asked as Hunter points at Alan. Josh and Lucas both glared at Alan, who was trying to play innocent with them.

"Don't look at me! I don't know where he gets this stuff from." Alan said.

The doorbell rang as Lucas walked over to the door to answer it. The veterinarian opened the door, only to see Juliet's boyfriend Elliot and Sabrina's boyfriend Corey standing in front of the door holding corsages in their hands. Elliot was wearing an all-black tuxedo and Corey was wearing a men's classic-fit velvet sport coat, a white tuxedo shirt, black tuxedo pants and a tie.

"Good evening, Mr. Friar." Elliot greeted Lucas.

"Hello, Elliot. It's great to see you." Lucas said as Elliot and Cory entered the house. "Juliet and Sabrina will be right down shortly."

"Got it." Elliot said as Josh walked over to Corey.

"Corey. How are you doing on this wonderful evening?" Josh asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Mr. Matthews." Corey said.

"Good, good. You're not planning on doing anything with my little girl after prom?" Josh asked.

"Well, we're going to IHOP with Juliet and Elliot after prom. Trust me, sir. Nothing sexual is going to happen between me and Sabrina." Corey said as Josh made a face. Right while they were talking to their prom dates, Juliet and Sabrina step out of Juliet's bedroom and walked down the stairs with their mothers. Elliot and Corey turned to Juliet and Sabrina's direction, their jaws dropped as they saw how beautiful their prom dates looked. Juliet wore a black VIvi Ta Style prom dress with matching black heels and the necklace Elliot gave to her on her sixteenth birthday and she had her hair in loose half and half just like Carrie Underwood. Sabrina wore a blue Alyce Paris Style prom dress and her long blonde hair in curls.

"Your daughters are ready." Riley said. Juliet looked at Elliot, walking over towards him, smiling at him while he tries to get the words out of his mouth.

"Hi, Elliot." Juliet said.

"Hi, Juliet." Elliot said. "You look very beautiful."

"Thanks." Juliet blushed in front of Elliot. "You look very sexy yet classy."

"Oh, God." Lucas said as Riley gave him the small pinch. "Ow! Seriously?! The small pinch?"

"Relax." Riley said.

"Awww. Look at our little girl, Josh." Maya said as she watched Corey handing Sabrina her corsage.

"You look stunning, Sabby." Corey said.

"And you look….boing!" Sabrina smiled as Josh walked over to them after he finished taking pictures of them.

"Alright, Corey. You might be a senior in high school and my little girl is a junior. You might be older than her but if you try to hurt my daughter on this big night or if there's any funny business…." Josh said as Maya gave him the small pinch as well. "Ow! Enough with the small pinch!"

Hunter, Austin and Rowan started laughing at their Uncle Josh getting pinched by Maya right before he started taking pictures of Corey and Sabrina while Lucas started taking pictures of Juliet and Elliot while Riley stood next to him and getting teary eyed as she began to reflect back on their prom night.

"Awww, Lucas. Look at them. They remind me of you and me when we went to prom together and I was pregnant with her at the time." Riley cried as she hugged Lucas.

"Mom, relax. Daddy, is she going to be okay?" Juliet asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little emotional right now." Lucas said. "Alright, Elliot. I'm going to tell you this that my father-in-law's friend said to my wife's uncle. Your senior prom can be a night to remember without it being a big night and I want you to remember that things can happen in a minute that could change your life forever. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Elliot replied.

"Good. You two have fun now. But not too much fun." Lucas said.

"Dad, we'll be fine don't worry." Juliet said. Lucas smiled at his baby girl and hugged her right before she left the house with Elliot, Sabrina and Corey. Riley walked over to her husband and wrapped her arm around him as they watch the limo leave for prom, then she turned to Lucas and noticed a tear forming in his eye.

"Lucas, are you crying?" Riley asked.

"Huh? No, I'm not crying. I got something in my eye." Lucas said. "Look at our little girl. Going out on her big night with her friends and her cousin. You know that you and I made a lot of memories in prom."

"Yeah. We did, didn't we?" Riley asked as Lucas nodded. Lucas walked over to the end table and picked up a photo of him and Riley as prom king and king at their senior prom while Josh and Maya look on.

"Remembering something special?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Prom. The night that me and Riley became prom king and queen." Lucas said as he turned around, only to see Riley wearing her crown on her head. "Riles, why are you wearing that?"

"I want to relive that special night together in front of our children and Hunter. Especially, Josh and Maya." Riley said, placing the crown on Lucas' head. Lucas smiled at his wife, taking her hand while Maya started playing a slow song on her phone as Riley and Lucas started slow dancing.

"Riley, thank you for the best memory of our lives. It was the best night of our lives." Lucas said.

"Yeah. Best night ever." Riley said as she kissed Lucas while Maya takes a picture of them.

This was another memory for them to relive. And yet, another memory to share.

 **And that was Day 13 of** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Now, I do have some extra prompts that were going to be in the story but I might just save them for another collection of Rucas prompts. Or I can add some extra prompts in the story, maybe call them Bonus Prompts. Don't forget to review this story and add this to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
